jmc_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jmc World Cup Serbia 2014
The jmc World Cup Serbia 2014 is the 14th jmc World Cup, the tournament made by JCA1009, which takes place in Serbia. The tournament started on 9 November 2014 with a group stage match between Serbia and Australia and will end in 2015 with the championship match. 31 national teams advanced through qualification process to participate along with the hosts Serbia. Almost all jmc World Cup champions: Argentina, Brazil, Germany, Holland, Italy, Spain, South Africa have qualified for this tournament the only exception being Nigeria. The four time winners, Argentina, along with previous winners Germany and South Africa, were eliminated in the Group Stage. Host selection The selection procedure was first announced in Japan 2012's first round overview video. It was held on jmc Tv's official Facebook page, where viewers could vote, where they would like to see the next World Cup. The procedure itself was broke into two sections: in first every country was available. The viewers then selected 3 coutries. The top 3 advanced to the next phase. These countries were Serbia, Portugal and Mexico. In final phase the viewers again selected the country. The winner of it would host the jmc World Cup 2014. It was ultimately won by Serbia, ahead of Portugal and Mexico. This is the first time that Serbia will host a jmc World Cup. Also for the first time the jmc World Cup would take place on the Balkans. Participating teams Following qualification matches between April 2013 and September 2014, the following 32 teams - shown with their final pre-tournament jmc World Ranking - qualified for the final tournament. Russia was the first country to book a spot in the tournament while reigning champions Italy were the last country to book a spot in the tournament. List of qualified teams Main article: Road to World Cup Serbia 2014 This teams have qualified for the final tournament (shown in parenthesis is teams Jmc World Ranking before the start of tournament). Draw The draw took place live from Belgrade on October 12th 2014. The show was broadcast through JCA1009's channel and hosted by Serbian-American actress Arya Davis and Argentinian Broadcaster Gabriel Dumas. Group Stage Teams in italics still have a chance to advance to next round Knockout stage Round of 16 Quarter-finals Semi-finals 3rd Place Match Final Final Results {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 525px;" |- ! scope="col"|Pos ! colspan="2" rowspan="1" scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|Eliminated in the Group Stage ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|P ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|W ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|D ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|L ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|F ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|A ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|GD ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|PTS |- | style="text-align:center;"|'17' | style="text-align:center;"| |'Argentina' | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|4 | style="text-align:center;"|6 | style="text-align:center;"| -2 | style="text-align:center;"|4 |- | style="text-align:center;"|'18' | style="text-align:center;"| |'Costa Rica' | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|0 | style="text-align:center;"|2 | style="text-align:center;"|2 | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"| -1 | style="text-align:center;"|3 |- | style="text-align:center;"|'19' | style="text-align:center;"| |'Honduras' | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|0 | style="text-align:center;"|2 | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"|8 | style="text-align:center;"| -5 | style="text-align:center;"|3 |- | style="text-align:center;"|'20' | style="text-align:center;"| |'England' | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"|0 | style="text-align:center;"|2 | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"| -2 | style="text-align:center;"|2 |- | style="text-align:center;"|'21' | style="text-align:center;"| |'Germany' | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"|0 | style="text-align:center;"|1 | style="text-align:center;"|2 | style="text-align:center;"|5 | style="text-align:center;"|8 | style="text-align:center;"| -3 | style="text-align:center;"|1 |- | style="text-align:center;"|'22' | style="text-align:center;"| |'Australia' | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"|0 | style="text-align:center;"|0 | style="text-align:center;"|3 | style="text-align:center;"|2 | style="text-align:center;"|7 | style="text-align:center;"| -5 | style="text-align:center;"|0 |-